Your son
by Angst lover
Summary: Naruto finds out who his father is...just in time for fathers day. [!SPOILER WARNING, SPOILER WARNING! yes, this is a late fathers day fic][Cannon?]


Dissclaimer: I dont own Naruto...sadly T-T

* * *

_'...' -thinking_

"..." -speech

**_'...' -Kyuubi speaking to Naruto mentally_**

The lines means scene change

**_WHUZZAT?!?! THIS MIGHT BE CANNON!?!?(_****_and or A _SPOILER!?!?!?)** - the only thing in this fic that might be cannon to the real story line of Naruto is Yondy being his dad. I have just read the latest Naruto chapter for the manga and...wow :/ I wont try and give it away, though I think I just might have ;;

**_NOTENOTE:_** Some reviewers told me that Sakura seemed OOC, so if you dont like OOC Sakura, turn away...

Now!

* * *

"_The important thing to recognize is that it takes a team, and the team ought to get credit for the wins and the losses. Successes have many fathers, failures have none." _

_-Philip Caldwell_

* * *

The sun was setting over the village of Konoha. The dull oranges and bright pinks slowly started to melt away, letting the stars peek through the seeming purple sky. The villagers were closing up their shops early, while the night shops were just opening up; ready for their businesses to start. Soon it turned to night, the stars and moon overhead more visible then ever. Konoha had a slight glow to it from all. 

We find our favorite blond ninja sitting on top of the Hokage monument. He was lying down, staring at the night sky. _'Tomorrows fathers day…'_ He sighed mentally, getting up to look over the edge. He stared down at the faces carved into the cliff, and started to think. _'Hmm…it only has the four Hokages on it…wonder what Tsunade-baachan will look like?'_ He snickered to himself as he inspected to other faces. There was the first and second Hokages, then the third…

Narutos eyes glazed over, remembering how he was like a father to him. He had given him money for rent and supplies, taken care of him where he could, told him about the ninja academy, given him advice for anything he needed. Most of all, he had taught him –along with the entire ninja population- a lesson.

Don't let emotion get in the way.

'_If he hadn't done that, Orochimaru would have been officially dead by now!' _Naruto growled as he overlooked the village._ 'If he had killed Orochimaru, Sasuke wouldn't have left…' _He calmed down as he looked over the village, a soft night breeze playing with his hair. It had always been a touchy subject, especially since he dragged Sasuke back…

_F**l**a**s**h **B**a**ck**_

_"Sakura, come quick!" Ino yelled as she ran into the hospital, only to find Sakura behind the counter, looking at some papers. Sakura's head snapped up, looking at her best friend questionably._

_"What is it this time, Ino-pig?" Sakura sighed. It had been a long day at work for her, and she was starting to get a headache. Ino ran over to Sakura, slamming her hands on the desk._

_"It's about Sasuke!" Ino told her. She had long given up on Sasuke, knowing that he would probably never feel the same way about her. She turned her eyes to her lazy teammate, Shikamaru. Yet by the time she had, he had gone off with Temari, one of the sand three. Ino was heartbroken, and started to give up on everything. Being a ninja, finding love, even flowers! No one really knew how, but suddenly she had taken an interest in Sai. Everyone was shocked, but they eventually saw Ino get better, and how happy they had become._

_Sakura froze and looked at Ino. "If this is a joke…"_

_"No, its not! He's at the front gate, Naruto kept his promise!" She yelled happily, but Sakura was already out the door before she could finish her sentence. Ino looked at her friends depleting figure, smiling. 'Could she still love him that much?' Ino shook her head, and headed out of the hospital to the gates to. She hated Sasuke for betraying the village, but she wanted to see if Naruto was all right._

* * *

_"Quick...-pant- Get Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto meekly called to ANBU on watch, as he fell over in front of them, bringing Sasuke down with him. Naruto had a huge hole through his middle, resulting in blood to get everywhere even over Sasuke, which just made everything worse. It looked like Sasuke was mortally wounded, not him! The biggest wound Sasuke had was probably all of his broken bones. 'Feh…I said I would bring him back, even if I had to break every bone in his body!' Naruto thought, glairing at the guards to hurry up. The ANBU looked shocked, seeing their precious Uchia heir unconscious and supposedly bleeding. They scrambled away, racing to the Hokage tower._

_Some of the villagers around looked to see what had happened. When they did, they gave out gasps and cries. The Uchia was back! They glared at Naruto, seeing as he was conscious and seemingly uninjured._

_"What have you done demon?"_

_"What did you do to him!?"_

_He noticed that a few of them had started to gather around, not bothering to help him. 'C'mon old lady, hurry up!' He whined in his head, wondering why it was taking so long for her to get here. He head someone pushes through all of the crowd, and stop to gasp. He looked up at them, wondering who it was._

_Sakura._

_"S-Sakura-Chan…-cough- I…I brought him back!" Naruto gave her a weak smile, only to start to cough. "Q-quick…w-we…" But he was stopped short as he felt something come in contact with his face._

_She had slapped him._

_He stared at her, wide eyed. "W-wha…?"_

_"Sasuke-kun!" She cried out, lifting Sasuke and hugging him. She was sobbing into his shoulder, as she looked at his body. "A-are you alright? We have to get you to the hospital! Look at all this blood…." She picked him up, and realized he was incredibly light, then sped off to the hospital. The villagers looked relieved, only to turn their gaze back to the demon boy._

_"You might have killed out prodigy!" One cried out, throwing a rock at Naruto. All he did was sit there, still dazed from what Sakura had done. He didn't notice the villager's gang up on him some more, getting closer and throwing more rocks. His vision slowly started to swim, and soon he had passed out._

_**End** **F**l**a**s**h** B**a**ck_

Naruto signed as he remembered that small part of his past. It's been about a year since that day, yet everyone acts like it was yesterday. Sakura hates his guts, no matter what he does to try to gain her respect for him back. At first, she treated him worse than the villagers. She wouldn't talk to him, and would give him cold glares whenever she could. Eventually, she softened up, training with together again. She still called him names, which hurt him the most.

Team 7 would train together like when they were younger, though Naruto never thought of it as training anymore. It was a more of a look-who's-better-than-you game, because Kakashi only trained Sasuke, while strongly suggesting that he was stronger than Naruto. Sakura would barely pay any attention to Naruto, making him feel invisible.

'_I'm getting off topic' _he looked down to see the last Hokage face, the one that he always sits above.

The Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto felt anger well up inside of him. _'This is the guy who sealed Kyuubi inside of me, took away the villagers respect for me, wrecked my life!'_ He glared down at the face, hoping it would crumble away. He could feel some of the Kyuubi's chakra start to flow through him, his senses heightening.

"_**Calm down, kit!"**_ He heard the Kyuubi growl in the back of his mind. Yes he could talk to Kyuubi, ever since the first time he had helped Naruto. He learned to like the fox, and joked around with him. Kyuubi also helped Naruto with his training, giving him tips and advice. Its not like Kakashi-sensei did that anymore, right?

Naruto wondered about the villagers respect for the fourth. Everyone thought so highly of the fourth. They loved him, followed his every wish- well, almost every. His last favor, his dieing wish, was for Naruto to be respected.

'_Did a good job on that one, huh Kyuubi?'_ Naruto remarked to his forced life long companion.

'…_**No'**_

'_I wonder why…' _Naruto asked more to himself than Kyuubi.

'_**It's because they are foolish mortals who do not know a thing.' **_Kyuubi growled out to Naruto, giving him a slight smile.

'_Kyuubi…what did you think of him? Was he a worthy opponent?'_ Kyuubi was a little bit surprised by the bluntness of it, causing him to pause for a moment.

'_**He was very worthy. He knew he had to kill himself to protect the village, so he fought with honor and pride. We struck a deal, he promised to seal me into a smart and strong container, instead of killing me. I told him I would help and protect that container until it died. I really did respected him, that is…'**_ Kyuubi paused. _**'Until I found out that he sealed me into a complete idiot.' **_Kyuubi finished up sarcastically.

'_Look who's talking! Why would ANYBODY want an annoying fur ball like you living in them!?' _Naruto retorted having Kyuubi let out what he thought was a laugh.

'_**You have guts, kit. Yet remember who heals and helps take care of you.' **_Kyuubi added with a motherly tone.

'_Who? Please tell me oh might Kyuubi-_sama_! I would really love to know!'_ Naruto cooed, making Kyuubi growl in frustration.

'_**You remember the next time you need chakra or healing brat!' **_Kyuubi reminded him, making Naruto snicker.

'_You know I'm kidding…right?'_

'_**I do?' **_

Naruto grumbled on about stupid foxes as he heard Kyuubi laugh. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He would always loose his train of though when Kyuubi would interrupt him.

'_**You think? That's new!'**_

'_Very funny!'_

Naruto shook his head again, and looked down at the face. _'Stupid Fourth Hokage…'_ Naruto yawned, noticing the sky start to become brighter. _'Why do I have to be…' _Naruto was in and out of consciousness now, letting the calm darkness of his mind take him.

_'Your son?'_

* * *

'_Where is he?_' Sakura thought. She didn't really care if he was there or not, knowing that all he would do is get in the way. _'CHA! WAY TO MAKE US WAIT, DEMON!' _Her inner Sakura said, causing her to have a slight smile on her lips. "Where is he?" She yelled to Sasuke, who just gave a simple nod. He loved Sakura, though he would never admit it to anyone. Besides…it was to early in the morning to have to deal with her arguing. They were standing on the bridge they used to meet at when they were little, waiting for their blond haired idiot and perverted teacher. There was suddenly a 'poof' and Sakura turned to notice it was Kakashi. 

"YOUR LATE!" She yelled, making him scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry, you see-"

"LIAR!" She cut him off before he could even give an excuse.

"Ah, Sakura, you know me so well!" He gave her a small wink, making her blush. He noticed Sasuke tense and his aura became more deadly, making Kakashi smirk under his mask.

"Well? Shall we get started?" He asked them, starting to move toward their training grounds.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop being funny! We have to wait for Naruto! He's later than you, which is saying something." She scolded her teacher, making him stop and turn around.

'_Naruto isn't here…why didn't I notice that?'_ He asked himself. _'Must be getting lazy in my old age, I need to pick up training!'_ He joked to himself, taking out his small orange book and leaning against the railing of the bridge.

* * *

'_Huh…? Where am I?' _Naruto opened his eyes, only to snap them shut from the sudden intake of light. He yawned as he got up and stretched, looking around him. _'Oh…I must have fallen asleep last night…which means… Today's fathers day…'_ He thought sadly looking at the village before him. _'And its morning…!' _He jumped up, and started to run toward his training grounds. He froze, and headed back to look back at the village again._ 'Why should I go to training? It's not like he's going to train me or anything….besides!' _He sat down, placing his head on his hand. 

'_It's fathers day! I need to spend time with…._ dear_ old dad.' _He thought sarcastically, smiling all the way.

* * *

­ 

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!?" Sakura vented her frustration on a beam that was near her, taking it right off.

"Calm down Sakura, do that and we wont have a meeting spot anymore." Kakashi told her, putting his book away and starting to walk off the bridge into town. "Lets go look for him. Any idea where he could be?" He asked his students, watching them catch up.

"No." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Well…he told me that he liked thinking on top of the Hokage heads." She told them "Though not the best place for a monster…" She added under her breath, though not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"All right, lets head there first." He told them, jumping onto a roof and heading toward the monument that was the cities pride.

As soon as they had gotten toward they Hokage monument, they noticed Naruto sitting on top of the fourths head, staring out into the vast city. He didn't seem to notice them as they approached him slowly. _'CHA! This is my perfect change to give him what he deserves!' _Inner Sakura thought, making Sakura grin. She cautiously approached him, and lifter her arm back, about to strike when….

He was gone.

"You missed." She heard him behind her, causing her to spin around and growl.

"Naruto baka! What are you doing here!? Your supposed to be at practice!" She spat at him, venom in his voice. He gave a small smile, before shaking his head.

"But Sakra-_chan_" He replied sarcastically, everyone surprised at his reaction. "Its' fathers day! I think I deserve it off, don't you agree?" He told her rather smugly.

"Feh! Demons don't have fathers!" She told him, making him freeze. Sasuke was shocked when he heard Sakura yell this to Naruto. He knew she was mean to him…but _that _mean? Kakashi was a little shocked, but he had gotten used to it by now. Naruto looked at her, blank eyes as he walked forward. She prepared for an attack, but he walked right by her. She stood there, frozen as he talked.

"You know…I was searching through some records-"

"WHAT!?! Those are top secret! Why were you looking at them? As soon as I tell Tsunade-sama, She'll…" Naruto tuned her out as he kept his back toward her, tuning back in when her ranting was done.

"As I was saying…" He started again, hearing her give a light 'Humph!' "I was looking through some records…and it turns out…." He stopped and chuckled lightly, making everyone look at him funny.

"I do have a father…so you _are_ wrong for the first time in your life Sakura."

"WHAT!?!?" She screeched, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Naruto…are you serious?" Kakashi asked him, his tone one of shock and surprise.

"Yeah dope, you sure you're not just trying to make things up?" Sasuke taunted him, making Naruto shake from anger.

"Shut UP teme!" Naruto growled at him, turning around and glaring at him.

"Oh, hit a personal spot did I?" Sasuke continued to prod deeper, knowing Naruto would get angrier.

"Do you even know what today _is _teme? Or is your head to far up your ass to tell?" Naruto yelled back at him, starting to feel his sense heightening.

"Of course I do! Its…" Sasuke froze, and looked at Naruto. "Naruto…I…" Sasuke tried to apologize, sympathy showing in his eyes, only to have Naruto cut him off.

"You _what _Sasuke? Your _soooo sorry _that you finally realized that its fathers day, and I actually _know _who my dad is now?" He shot back, making Sasuke look down in defeat.

"Naruto…who is he?" Kakashi asked slowly, finding the right words as he went along.

"Hmmm…I wont tell you…. but lets just say he's very well known in many places." At this Naruto gave a weak smile, and started to sit down facing the village. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone…I'll be at training tomorrow, ok Kaka-sensei?" Naruto replied, putting his mask on and turning his head toward Kakashi and giving him his famous fox grin.

Kakashi smiled, hearing his old nickname, and nodded.

"All right…today's training is over, see you all tomorrow…bright and early!" He added at the end, walking away from his students. Sasuke knew when to leave people alone, as he started to walk away with Kakashi too. Sakura looked at Naruto, pity in her eyes, as she tried to level with him.

"Naruto…" She started only to be cut off.

"Sakura…leave…_please_…" He stressed the last word, still facing the village.

"Naruto…I never meant…"

"LEAVE!" He yelled to her, making her wince. She strayed for a moment, but started to walk away from Naruto.

If she had stayed longer, she would have heard the choked sobs coming from the young boys mouth as his figure started to shake.

But mostly she would have notice, if she paid very close attention…..

The tears…coming down his blank face.

* * *

_baa-chan-_ I think it means 'aunt' or 'old lady'...not to sure;; 

_...-chan_- Used by guys when talking to or about girls they like or a girl who is their friend. Girls use it when talking to their friends to, as a sign of friendship. You can also use it when talking to a small child or toddler (kinda like _Shin-chan_, every hear of it? XD)

_...-kun-_ Girls use it when they are talking about a boy they like or who is their friend. Guys use it when talking to a friend also.

_Yondaime-_ Fourth Hokage

_Kyuubi-_ In Old Japanese lore, this is a fox demon who has lived over 1,000 years. At 1,000 years, they gain another tail, adding up to 9. The demon inside Naruto is the '9-Tailed-Demon-Fox'.

_Kit-_ A young bay-beh fox X3

_...-sensei-_ Teacher, master

_...-sama-_ A sign of repsect, usually to those high up, somone in power, etc.

_Baka-_ Idiot, stupid

_Teme-_ Bastard, dirth beneath my feet, an insult XP

Do _NOT_ trust me on these...would you call them translations?? I'm not japanese, so look them up if you wanna get the exact definition X3

* * *

-Gets beat up- that was...really quite bad, I know. Anyway, I wanted to post something up for fathers day, but as you can tell, its not fathers day! -laughs- yeah... 

I'm late. XP I tried to rush it, thats why most of it (like the ending) is even worse. Yes there are a lot of mistakes, especially with spelling and grammer, I'm aware. Thats one thing off your list of complaints XD It didn't make that much sense when I re-read it. For anyone that cares, this does not have a specific, specific time frame. After they 3rd dies and they get Tsunade back basically is all. Fanfiction's is also acting funny on me, so the format is way off from what I really wanted. XP

Also, this is completely random, but I just saw a trailer for the Naruto Shippuden Movie (or Naruto Movie 4) It looks REALLY good O3O Someone dies, and its comming out in a couple of months too :D anyway...

Thanks for reading, a review with advice on how to make this better would be nice, but whatever.

Laters!


End file.
